Save Me
by EvilPandaxSaviorSwan
Summary: Sam has been going through a lot in his life, but when the unthinkable happens he thinks about giving up on life itself. That is until he asks god for help and gets it in the form of a brown trench coat and suit. Character death. Enjoy if you can.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is going to be out of my element completely. I'm not really use to writing Guy on guy stories considering I'm a girl who so happens to be a lesbian. But since I stayed up all night reading Samstiel, I figured hell why not. There aren't very many stories out there with this pairing and I kind of see Sam and Castiel together. Now that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on my other stories or that I'm going to stop writing Lesbian stories, it just means I'm stepping out of my comfort zone. I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the show. I'm just using each for my self fun and your enjoyment.**_

* * *

It's been the third time he's came home in the condition he's in now, the difference from each time are the broken bones he has in his entire body. The first time only two of the football players attacked him after school. They pushed him around a few times, shoved him up against the school walls and let him leave with a split lip and a gash on his left eyebrow that had blood trickling down the side of his face. He was relieved to find out that his older brother or his father wasn't home, so as quick as he could he cleaned himself up the best he could since he had no idea what he was really doing.

"Sam?"

It was his mother, he forgot she was even home. Panicing, the young boy threw all of the supplies he got from the family first aid kit away and walked out of the bathroom just as his mother was coming in.

"Sam, sweetie you're home?" she had asked. The boy smiled and tried to avoid eye contact, something Mary thought was odd since the boy didn't do that very often.

"Y-yeah, I came home twenty minutes ago,"

"How was school?"

Sam bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck, "I uh-"

"Sam, are you going to tell me what you..." Mary trailed off and grabbed her younger sons chin to make him look at her, "...what happened to you?'

Sam felt the corners of his eyes begin to prick with hot tears but refused to let them fall. I told himself that he would never cry in front of his mother, no matter the circumstances. Mary saw the way his blue eyes watered she knew her children better then they thought she ever could, so instead of saying anything she led the tall boy into the bathroom and silently cleaned him up. Once she was done, Sam stayed seated on the bathtub with his head down and hands wringing together nervously.

"Sam, my sweet baby boy, look at me,"

He did as he was told and lifted his head to meet his mothers gaze. The woman cupped his cheeks and wiped at the one tear that was about to fall.

"We won't talk about this to anyone, if your brother or father asks just tell them that you got into a fight the neighbours dog, we all know how the damn thing hates us Winchesters,"

Sam gave a low chuckle and Mary smiled, "If this happens again I want you to come straight to me and talk to me about it, don't ever hold it in because it will only fester and grow even more then it should," the woman tilted her head to catch her sons eyes and smiled wider when he gave her a nod.

It had been three weeks since the first attack. This time there were six guys in on it, the same two football players and four of the basketball players. Sam found himself huddled on the ground this time, kick after kick and blow after blow brought down to his back, sides and head. When they finished they left him in a trembling mess, but not one time did he cry nor did he whimper or sob. He wanted to, for the love of god, did he want to but he knew if he let that all go then they would have one. Instead he got up and limped all the way home, hoping to find his mother but instead he found his father on the porch with his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

John looked up and when he saw the state of his younger son he lost it. Sam stood there, holding his arm while he watched his father sob into his hands. Sam didn't understand what was going on but he felt like something wasn't right.

"Dad, what is going on?" he walked closer to the usually composed man and knelt in front of him, wincing at the pain in his lower abdomen. He went to touch his fathers arm but the man only leaned forward and pressed his face into his sons chest, sobbing harder then before as his hands gripped his sons blood stained shirt.

The front door opened then which made Sam look up from his father and see Dean's head pop out, "Sammy," he said when he spotted his brother, walking outside to join the rest of his family.

"Dean, what's going on?'

The older boy sat next to his father, his face red from appearnt crying. He gave his brother this defeated and sorrowful look, Sam could see him swallow. A sign that he was about to tell him bad news. That's when something clicked inside of Sam.

"Where's mom?" this ultimately made John cry harder and Dean's sorrowful look grow intensely. Sam pulled from his father, ignoring the pain in his stomach, "Where's mom Dean?"

Before Dean could even open his mouth, Sam ran up the three stairs leading to the front door and threw it open. He ran inside and checked every room, screaming for his mother only to come up emtpy. Once he figured he could't find her in the house he walked back outside and fisted his hands up, "Where is mother?"

Dean stood up and took the four steps it took him to stand in front of his brother, he gave a simple shuttery sigh before saying in a grave voice, "She had a heart attack Sammy, she died on the way to the hospital while you were at school,"

Sam's entire world crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: There will be times where it gets super dark, this chapter was mild. But it helps move along the story itself. I still hope you enjoy what I have so far.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the show.**_

* * *

Sam Winchester lost his mother at a young age of 17, it was also the age he lost his battle with himself and let the darkness inside take over his being. After he found out about his mother, he shut down and just completely stop caring about anything. His father set up the funeral for that weekend, which to Sam didn't seem like much but once he actually seen his mother he lost it. The Winchester men was attending the visitation and it was the first time Sam saw his mother since the night before her death.

Instead of crying like normal people, he walked away from his mothers open casket and stormed down the isle's of the church. When he got outside he stopped right out the door and threw his fist into the wall. Not really knowing all the true strength he possessed, Sam cracked the wall and left a fist indent. He didn't feel the pain till later that night when he was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. That's when he found the joys of pain, not just the joys but the rush he felt when he caused pain to himself. That's why after he took a week off from school he allowed the entire football and basketball team beat him till he couldn't see straight.

He layed there on the football field just staring up at the slowly graying sky. He could smell the rain, the wind that blew around him mixing the scent of the fresh cut grass and the rain. Sam felt numb after a while, he felt the pain drain away and a wave of tingling numbness over take every inch of his body. He couldn't feel the blood that slid from his right eyebrow down his temple or the blood from his mouth and jaw slide down his throat. He closed his eyes to take in a deep breath and the pain came back, this time shooting through his body like white hot pain.

As the pain settled in once again, he opened his eyes to watch as the sky let go of every little rain drop it was holding. At first the rain was like a light coat covering his body, almost like a mist till he could hear the rumbling in the distance and see the lightening behind the clouds. That's when the rain came down harder, soaking his clothes to every inch of his body. The cold water from the sky felt amazing on his heated skin, the wind became bone chillingly cold but it didn't matter much to Sam, it felt too good.

While the rain continued to beat down on him, Sam felt the need to just lay there and die of freezing to death. Sam was done, he didn't want to be alive anymore he didn't have much to live for as it was. He kept thinking to himself that it would just be easier to let the guys at his school beat him till he wasn't breathing anymore, but he knew they wouldn't. Sam just wished his mother was still here wished he could talk to her one more time and tell her that he loved her. Feel her hug him and know that she would never judge him. The boy fisted his hands up and felt all the rage build back up from before, the anger of letting those guys beat on him when he could of easily kicked their asses. The anger from not being there when his mother had the heart attack.

He tilted his head back, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as his body coiled before letting out a ear splitting heart wrenching scream just as the lightening striked the sky. The boy screamed till his throat became raw and there was no more of his voice left. Pant after painful pant, Sam just let his eyes droop slowly while the rain got heavier.

"Please...god," he spoke, his voice just above a tiny whisper, "Please will you save me, I'm-..." he felt his chest tighten as his eyes stayed open slightly, the feeling of the corner of his eyes beginning to prick. "...I'm broken and I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm scared," he licked his lips, tasting rain and blood. "I know you don't give us more then what we can handle on our own, but...but right now I need you to help me god, send me an angel, anything,"

Sam let out a deep sob as fresh hot tears ran down his face, "I don't think i can handle much more of what you are giving me, i need help. Please," his voice broke at the end of that last sentence before his eyes closed completely and he succumbed to the darkness calling his name.

The lightening flashed around him and a bright white light shown, he didn't open his eyes as whatever coming from the light walked over to his tired body.

"Samuel,"

The voice was deep, low and kind of gravely. It brought Sam out of whatever darkness he was in.

"Wake up,"

He opened his eyes and lifted his head only to spot a man in a brown trench coat and a black suit under it. He had black short hair and insane blue eyes, his face was as gorgeous as an angels. Sam had to of been dreaming, had god really heard is cry for help?

"God?" he asked quietly. The man gave him a kind small smile and shook his head.

"No my dear boy, I am not god but your guardian angel,"

Sam watched as the man came to his side and kneeled down next to him, he slipped his arms under the boys body and picked him up easily. Sam could feel the warmth radiating from him and it made him shiver with need. He curled into the man as much as he could without hurtung himself any further. The angel smiled at how cute the boy was before letting his black wings extending out from behind his back and lifted him and the boy in his arms into the air.


End file.
